Tu amor es como un mar en el que no me importa ahogarme
by moebizarre
Summary: Hinata necesita respuestas y Kageyama siente como si se ahogara en el mar.


-Tobio, ¿tú me quieres verdad? Susurra Hinata al oído de su novio una tarde fresca de otoño sentados sobre un par de columpios en el parque bebiendo café caliente.  
Al escuchar las palabras salir de los labios de su novio se atraganta con la bebida y se le suben los colores, la mirada asesina que le dirige muere en el instante en el que ve la seriedad de la pregunta reflejada en los ojos del otro.

Tobio baja la mirada, -si te quiero Hianata idiota-. Responde con las orejas coloradas y su corazón retumbándole en los oídos, mira de reojo al chico que se ha quedado mirando sin ninguna expresión en su rostro hacia el horizonte que comienza a colorearse de tonos anaranjados y rojizos.

¿Será que el otro chico no lo quiere más? el solo pensamiento le envía una punzada de desasosiego que le revuelve el estomago y siente que vomitará el café.

-¿Tu, tu me quieres Hinata?-. La pregunta le sale en un murmuro casi imperceptible, las manos le sudan y la lata resbala un poco de entre sus manos.

-Te quiero un montón Tobio-. La respuesta sale con tanta naturalidad de su boca, como si fuera una obviedad incuestionable, de la misma forma con la que las personas afirman "la tierra es redonda".

Sus miradas se cruzan, permanecen en silencio por un momento, como buscando respuestas en los ojos del otro.

¿Por qué lo preguntas Hinata? -. La duda comienza a picarle, como una comezón que no se puede rascar, sabe bien que no es el novio más expresivo, la mayor parte del tiempo en sus interacciones diarias es el otro el que inicia con los cariños y las muestras de afecto, ¿Será por eso que lo pregunta? ¿Será que busca más dulzura de su parte?.  
Hinata desvía la mirada, Kayegama ve las puntas de sus orejas rojas. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Es que te noto raro-. Kageyama parpadea, la confusión se apodera de él y rápidamente hace memoria, intentando comprender a qué se está refieriendo el otro.

-Cuando estamos juntos Tobio, últimamente, actuas extraño-. Una mueca se dibuja en las facciones de Kageyama, por más que piensa no alcanza a comprender lo que dice el chico. –No se me da muy bien interactuar con las personas Hinata -. Lo suelta como el hecho que es, con un dejo de ofensa.

El chico suelta una risita, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro, siempre que el chico le sonríe Kageyama cree que su corazón deja de latir por segundos eternos.  
–No me refiero a eso Kageyama, se cómo eres y así te quiero-.

-Entonces?-. La pregunta suena agresiva, se siente mal en el momento en el que abre la boca.

Una mano tibia toma la suya, mientras que la otra se aferra a la lata de café que empieza a tener marcas de abolladuras por la fuerza con la que es sostenida.

-Me refiero a cuando estamos, juntos, juntos, Tobio-. Hinata lo mira a los ojos y el sonrojo cubre sus mejillas.

Kageyama traga con fuerza y deja de apretar la lata para tomar la mano del chico y entrelazar sus dedos.

-¿Te refieres a cuando nos besamos y esas cosas?-. Sus mejillas arreboladas pueden competir contra las de Hinata, en su mente se forman imágenes, trozos de momentos en los que están juntos, solo ellos dos y nadie más, en alguna de sus habitaciones, sentados muy juntos, pueden durar horas enteras besándose abrazados.

-Si, a eso me refiero Tobio-. Hinata lo mira, sus pies juguetean inquietos con la tierra bajo ellos, haciendo círculos.

-¿He hecho algo que n te gustara o… o qué te pusiera incomodo Hinata? Kageyama registra el tono temeroso con el que hace la pregunta.

Hinata niega con frenesí –Todo lo que hacemos me gusta mucho Tobio, no me incomoda-. Kageyama se da cuenta que ha estado conteniendo la respiración da un profundo respiro aliviado.

-¿Entonces, que es lo que te tiene inquieto?-. Kageyama necesita respuestas, para saber que hacer que le quite esa expresión al chico y que vuelva a sonreír, podría morir feliz en esa sonrisa.

-La última vez..- Hinata toma aire –las últimas veces..cuando estamos besándonos, tu..-. Hinata lucha para sacar las palabras, se calla y Kageyama no sabe si podrá soportar más, su cuerpo se encuentra tenso, como un resorte que aguanta demasiada presión.

-Esto es difícil Tobio!-. Hinata suelta un grito de pura frustración y desesperación y Tobio hace acopio de toda su paciencia para no gritar junto con él.

-Tú te apartas, Tobio, como aquella vez en la que puse mi mano en tu pantalón, ya sabes, ahí y no sé si es porque no quieres hacer más o porque no te gusto o por qué ¿ Por qué Tobio?-. Ahí está la respuesta que está buscando.

Kageyama toma un hondo respiro, con qué es eso. Observa sus manos entrelazadas, no se ha dado cuenta que el agarre de ambos es fuerte, tanto que lastima.

-¿Y por eso crees que no te quiero, Shoyo idiota!-. Refrena su voz tanto como le es posible para que la pregunta no salga como un rugido.- su cara se contorsiona.-¡Ya te he dicho que te quiero! quiere seguir con esa conversación.

-¡¿Entonces por qué te apartas?!-. Hinata le grita. puede ser muy terco.

Están alterados, levantándose de un brinco Tobio deja caer la lata que cae al piso totalmente aplastada.

Hinata hace el mismo, no se irá de ahí hasta no obtener la respuesta que busca.

-Por qué me da miedo idiota!-. Manda la poca paciencia que le queda al diablo. Se suelta del agarre del otro y lo toma por los brazos con brusquedad.

-¡Me da miedo no poder contenerme!, ¡¿tú crees que no quiero hacer más cosas contigo?! Cuando estoy contigo, me cuesta mucho no perder el control y cuando me tocas es peor. ¿Y si te hago algo que te asuste?-. Sus apalabras salen a gritos. –¡Te amo idiota y no quiero hacer algo que haga que te alejes de mí, no quiero perderte!.

En cuanto las palabras salen de su boca un silencio sepulcral cae encima de ellos, cada uno registrando la última oración.

Kageyama está temblando y Hinata se encuentra estático frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, con la boca entreabierta.

-Yo también te amo y nunca harías nada que me lastime!-. Es el turno de Hinata de gritar a bocajarro – ¡si te pido que te detengas se que lo harás, yo confío en ti Tobio! -. Ese también es un hecho que reafirma la mirada cargada de convicción que le da Hinata.

Aún después de un año juntos a Kageyama le sigue sorprendiendo la innata confianza que le tiene.

-A veces, supongo que lo olvido-. Estar con Hinata le hace sentir un mar de emociones y Kageyama siente que se ahoga por momentos.

-Entonces me aseguraré de que nunca lo hagas-. Es una promesa y a Kageyama se le forma una sonrisita en el rostro.

Los brazos de Hinata lo rodean por la cintura y el otro se relaja al instante. Ya todo está dicho. El cuerpo de Kageyama se relaja en el abrazo y cierra los ojos disfrutando la calidez que desprende el cuerpo más pequeño, no sabe si es su corazón o el del otro el que late desbocado, tal vez sean ambos.

Como pasa siempre que está junto a Hinata el pelinegro pierde la noción del tiempo, cuando abre los ojos el sol se ha escondido, la oscuridad los rodea y una ráfaga fría lo termina de traer a la realidad.

-Vamonos Shoyo, es tarde-.

El otro chico tan solo asiente y levanta la mirada, se ve cansado, las manos de Kageyama lo toman por las mejillas y se inclina juntando sus labios, es un beso suave, en el que quiere transmitir cuanto lo ama y cuanto siente el miedo que alimentó con sus inseguridades. Los labios de Hinata le regresan el beso con firmeza y cuando entreabre la boca y Kageyama cuela su lengua en la tibia cavidad sabe que todo está perdonado. Cuando Hinata da un respingo y se pega más a él al sentir que una fría mano se cuela por debajo de su camisa y recorre su espalda sabe que todo estará bien. Kageyama está listo para que el mar de emociones desconocidas que se avecinan lo inunden de nuevo, tiene su barca que evitará que se ahogue.

Esta parejita la amo, son un par de tontorrones bellos.

Un review por caridad de Dios?

:3


End file.
